


Together We'll See It Through

by talkingtothesky



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:44:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4641234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/pseuds/talkingtothesky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Gene are out in the rain, talking about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We'll See It Through

**Author's Note:**

  * For [debl_ns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/debl_ns/gifts).



> Backdated crossposting, originally found on LJ [here](http://lifein1973.livejournal.com/2252149.html?thread=27504757#t27504757)

"What the hell are we doing, Sam?" Gene asks quietly.  
  
Sam adjusts his grip on the umbrella, lets his other hand rest on the back of Gene's neck, enjoying the feel of Gene's cheek on his shoulder, Gene's breaths tickling his neck. "Keeping out of the rain," he tries, knowing full well that's not what Gene means.  
  
"And how long before it sodding drowns us?" Gene's bitter tone makes Sam's heart ache. He's right, they can't get away with this forever. Gene will lose his job when the truth comes out, they both will.  
  
"We'll weather the storm." Sam promises.


End file.
